


Momentos preciosos

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adolescencia, Interrupciones, M/M, comedia, sexo sin trama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue un acontecimiento dolorosamente embarazoso. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos preciosos

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor)  
> [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
> Autora: xX-Citrus-Xx  
> Traductora: Red Glasses Girl  
> Pareja: Yuuram.
> 
> Disclaimer: esta es una traducción del fic en inglés "Precious moments", y el link al original se encuentra en mi perfil de ff.net por si alguien lo quiere ver. Yo no he participado en nada referente a su creación, solo estoy trabajando como traductora, con el permiso de la autora original, para poder compartir el fic en el fandom en español. Espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Momentos preciosos - Oneshot**

.

.

.

.

Yuuri despertó de sus aventuras del mundo de sus sueños con un sobresalto. Wolfram, aparentemente dormido, se había apoyado contra su espalda y respiraba con dificultad sobre su cuello. Sin embargo, él sabía con seguridad que no estaba durmiendo. Wolfram tenía la tendencia de empujar, golpear, patear, dar puñetazos y cualquier otra cosa de esa naturaleza mientras dormía, pero no acurrucarse. Lo sintió suspirar, y sus pestañas moverse contra la parte trasera de su cuello. Se puso tenso, pero tenía la seguridad de que el rubio seguía engañado pensando que estaba dormido. Esto ya era lo suficientemente embarazoso como estaba ahora, y no se encontraba preparado para descubrir que le pasaba por la cabeza a su prometido en este momento. Yuuri estaba totalmente preparado para simplemente dormirse y pretender que Wolfram nunca se había puesto a hacer cucharita mientras él estaba despierto, estaba preparándose, hasta que sintió eso.

Las piernas de Wolfram se encontraban contra sus muslos, sus brazos en algún lugar entre los dos contra la parte media de su espalda, y su frente descansaba contra su nuca. Solo quedaba una opción para esa cosa dura presionando contra su trasero. Eso era… su cosa. Cuando llegó a esa conclusión después de verificar donde estaban todas las partes del cuerpo del rubio, inmediatamente se aparto del otro chico poniendo una buena distancia y un poco mas entre ambos, casi cayéndose del borde de la cama en el proceso.

— Wolfram. — siseo.

Wolfram no contestó, solo jugaba con el extremo de la funda de la almohada cerca de su cabeza.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno se movió ni un centímetro, o se molesto en mirar al otro a los ojos, en al menos diez minutos. Wolfram seguía tirando de la tela de la funda de la almohada, y Yuuri seguía equilibrándose precariamente en el borde de la cama, temiendo por su inocencia.

— ¿…simplemente que quieres que te diga? — susurró Wolfram eventualmente, dejando lo que hacía con la funda. Sus palabras eran débiles, suaves y vagamente llegaban a los oídos de Yuuri. Casi como una pluma flotando en el aire hacia abajo, bajando, bajando, hasta que aterriza en un estanque. Pero tan ligera y débil que era, esa pluma igual causaba grandes ondulaciones en la calma del estanque, enviando hasta la última parte del moreno dentro de un pánico silencioso.

Yuuri tragó duro.

Wolfram volvió a jugar con la funda de la almohada de nuevo.

El rey podía tirar un alfiler en la habitación y escuchar el sonido alto y claro. Los únicos ruidos eran sus acelerados latidos del corazón, que podía jurar que el otro oía, y su lenta e inestable respiración. Él rompió el silencio esta vez, tenía los músculos de sus brazos tirantes por mantenerse sin caer de la cama. Se movió, y termino acercándose al rubio al intentar poner más distancia con el borde, los resortes de la cama chirriaron.

Wolfram quitó sus manos de la funda de la almohada y las coloco entre él y Yuuri, su propia barrera, una protección ante cualquier cosa que estuviera por decir o hacer. Fue ese movimiento, consciente o inconsciente, que hizo a Yuuri darse cuenta de cuan cerca estaban. Solo unos pocos centímetros más, y estaría tocando la tela azul de sus pijamas.

Dejó salir su aliento, no se había dado cuenta que lo había estado aguantando. "Ahora es tu turno" pensó, quedándose quieto como si así fuera a darle a entender a Wolfram su mensaje.

El mensaje sin decir, nunca le llegó. Wolfram no se movió. En vez de eso, estando en blanco, clavó su mirada sobre su pecho. Yuuri sintió que era como si estuviera mirando directo a su corazón, su alma. Era aterrador, por decir algo como mínimo.

El moreno, comenzando a sentirse nervioso, hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar para distraerse del incomodo silencio que ellos crearon, y él comenzó hace un momento con Wolfram.

Clavó la mirada el cabello brillante como el sol, ligeramente despeinado por el sueño y opacado por la oscuridad de la habitación. En los ojos color verde, tristes y vacios. En el suave rubor que adornaba sus mejillas (más de vergüenza que de excitación, se dijo a si mismo Yuuri). En sus labios semi abiertos, su largo cuello, su pecho desnudo (Wolfram llevaba tiempo que abandonó su camisón, insistiendo en que era para hacer a Yuuri sentirse más cómodo, y ahora usaba un par de pantalones de dormir), su ombligo, la fina y delgada línea de vello rubio que desaparecía en sus pantalones, pero no más abajo. Luego de mirar fijamente su ombligo (aunque no estaba para nada seguro, según la opinión de Yuuri), suspiro y dejo que la curiosidad lo embargara. Por supuesto, Wolfram seguía aun… aun así. Era probable que no estuviera tan duro como antes, ya que estuvieron sentados aquí haciendo nada durante un tiempo, pero aun había un bulto visible en el lado derecho de su entrepierna.

Se permitió ruborizarse solo cuando se dio cuenta de a donde había estado mirando y corrió la vista. Wolfram lo miraba fijo intensamente a la cara. Estaba horrorizado de darse cuenta de que lo había visto mirando eso.

Hicieron contacto visual, se sorprendió de ver algo que nunca espero en los ojos del rubio. Estaba rogando con su mirada, rogándole que haga algo. Rogándole hacer qué, no estaba seguro. Rogándole que lo mire, que lo perdone, que arregle lo que pasaba, que… lo toque. No sabía.

Tragó pesadamente. Se sintió como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus pulmones, apretando con fuerza su garganta para que no pudiese respirar.

"Es tu turno", parecía decir Wolfram, con ojos cada vez más audaces.

Se mordió el labio nervioso, mentalmente diciéndose que respirara para no desmayarse por falta de oxigeno. Casi considero la idea de desmayarse cuando esta cruzo su mente, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Eso no servía para nada, no arreglaría lo que pasaba, lo que sea que fuera que estaba pasando.

Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar planes de batalla, su mano comenzó a moverse. Se movió desde el territorio amigo de su espacio personal, hacia el desolado lugar entre ambos chicos, y atentó a cruzar en el territorio enemigo del espacio personal de Wolfram. Centímetro a centímetro, minuto a minuto, se movió, con destino seguro. La mano se dirigía directamente a la entrepierna.

El aliento de Wolfram se entrecortó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Yuuri, a donde iba su mano. El moreno vio el bulto… err… crecer bajo la tela de los pantalones. Eso pareció devolverle la cordura a su mente, su mano se congeló, a centímetros de su prometido. No podía hacer esto. No podía tocar a Wolfram. No podía.

Sabía que le gustaba Wolfram, ambos habían desarrollado un vínculo con el otro en el tiempo que se conocieron, pero no fue amor, no estaba enamorado de Wolfram. Esa palabra de cinco letras era demasiado fuerte como para alguien que solo vivió dieciséis años. "Pero Wolfram tiene ochenta y dos…" le dijo su consciencia. Yuuri alejo ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. Atracción, una palabra que normalmente no asociaba con el rubio, por supuesto que era lindo para ser un tipo, pero Wolfram definitivamente era un tipo, algo que él sabía bien. No se sentía atraído hacia él. O al menos no pensó que lo estaba, viendo como la sangre que corría por su cuerpo hacia el sur, no iba a sus pies.

En algún lugar del Castillo, un reloj interrumpió. Yuuri no había movido su mano, aun estaba a centímetros del otro chico. La sumisa expresión de dolor regreso al rostro de Wolfram, pero de manera más relajada. Él sabía que estaba entrando en pánico en su interior, ¡lo sabia!

Se sobresalto cuando otra mano cubrió la suya. La mano del rubio se movió sobre la suya, pero no estaba empujándolo o tirándolo, lejos o cerca de él. Solo estaba sosteniendo su mano. Yuuri no la movió tampoco, solo dejo que esta reposara encima. Ambos clavaron la mirada en los ojos del otro, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que les dijera que deberían hacer.

Wolfram hizo el primer movimiento, llevando su otra mano para cubrir el rostro de Yuuri, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar. Las manos unidas no se movieron. El moreno devolvió el gesto, colocando su mano libre en la nuca del rubio, enredando sus dedos en las mechas doradas. Ambos se metieron el labio inferior en la boca para mordisquearlo nerviosamente, una acción que no paso desapercibida por el otro chico.

En un arranque de valentía y velocidad, ambos chicos juntaron sus rostros, chocando torpemente, mordiendo, resonando los dientes y los labios, agarrando los hombros y rostros del otro. Solo sus caras y sus manos se tocaban, las otras partes de sus cuerpos se mantenían separadas a una buena distancia. Era un beso malo, y ambos lo sabían. Yuuri nunca había tenido novia, y Wolfram, a pesar de su edad de ochenta y dos, no había besado nunca a nadie tampoco.

Como los segundos pasaban, y luego los minutos, se volvieron mejores. Besando al otro con más pasión, mas fervor y mas habilidad. Era nuevo y excitante, pero no suficiente para un epilogo muy largo. Jadeando y sin aliento, ambos se separaron. Sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, Yuuri se escabulló cerca y puso su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Wolfram. Él no se opuso, parecía que tenía el mismo plan de todas formas. En su nueva posición, sus cuerpos estaban pegados al del otro y la excitación se hacía clara, pero estaban demasiado avergonzados para hacer algo en un primer momento.

Yuuri, el primero en esconderse, también fue el primero en mirar más allá del cuello de Wolfram. Observo sus cuerpos, hombro contra hombro, cadera contra cadera, muslo contra muslo, rodilla contra rodilla, y eventualmente, cosa contra cosa. Yuuri tragó, con el corazón latiendo salvaje en el pecho. Wolfram estaba tan duro como él lo estaba, y él causo eso. En un repentino arranque de atrevimiento, movió su mano de su lado y comenzó a trazar lentamente el contorno de la figura del rubio. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a tocarlo ahí.

Era raro, pensó, pero al mismo tiempo no era para nada diferente. Definitivamente tenía un pene ahí abajo, si quedaba alguna duda, y estaba definitivamente duro, pero no se sentía para nada diferente a si se hubiera tocado el suyo a través de sus pantalones. Incluso el aliento de Wolfram se entrecorto de la misma manera que el de él cuando se tocaba. Sus miedos iniciales habían cesado, pero uno nuevo se hizo presente en este nuevo territorio. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si asustaba a Wolfram con sus habilidades horrorosas, o la falta de ellas?

El rubio interrumpió esos pensamientos cuando tomo su mano y la alejó. Abrió su boca para protestar, pero Wolfram lo silenció empujando su hombro para que cayera contra la cama, y se colocó encima de él. Bajó la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo.

— Wolf… — se quejó. Se sorprendió ante su voz sin aliento. Wolfram ni siquiera se levanto para mirarlo, solo siguió besándole.

Yuuri se aparto bruscamente. — Wolfram. — afirmó. El rubio se dedicaba a besar su cuello cuando él se alejo cortándole lo que hacía.

— ¿…Que? — respondió, su voz era varias octavas más baja.

— Para, solo para por un segundo. — dijo alejando al rubio de su cuello por el cabello.

Wolfram se veía realmente desconcertado ante la protesta de Yuuri, y un poco avergonzado de haber perdido el control de esa manera. — Está bien. — Hizo un movimiento para levantarse de Yuuri, pero la mano del otro chico lo detuvo.

— No… no te alejes. Yo… yo solo no quiero tener… hacerlo. — dijo, y luego susurro lo que pensaba. — Estoy asustado.

Wolfram se sonrojó ante la mención de hacer algo más que besarse. — N-no quiero tener s-sexo tampoco… También estoy asustado, pero podemos hacer otras c-cosas.

Wolfram estaba ruborizado, sus ojos enterrados en la lámpara a la izquierda de Yuuri. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero al moreno no le importo, estaba sintiéndose exactamente igual, aunque un poco orgulloso de hacer a Wolfram tartamudear. Eso nunca había pasado.

— ¿Como esto? —preguntó Yuuri, fingiendo inocencia cuando lo agarro a través de los pantalones. El rubio dejo escapar un gemido antes de responder en un jadeo "si", y agarrar a Yuuri también.

Hubo cierta vacilación, cuando ambos intentaron leerse la mente pensando cuales podrían ser sus incompetencias, antes de que alguno de ellos se moviera de nuevo. Yuuri fue directo a la banda de la cintura de Wolfram, tratando de desabrochar el botón y tirar de los pantalones. El rubio fue directo a la parte de arriba de su pijama, tirando desde abajo hasta que quedo atorada bajo sus axilas. No desabotonó la camisa, solo tiro y se la saco, y Yuuri no lo culpaba. Sus manos temblaban tanto, no sabía si de miedo o de excitación, mientras luchaba con un botón de la parte superior del pantalón de Wolfram. Al final, solo comenzó a tironear de los pantalones, deslizándolos hacia abajo por las piernas del rubio. Su ropa interior enganchada, también se deslizo abajo junto con ellos. El aliento se le quedo atorado en la garganta, no sabía que le asustaba más: estar viendo la erección de otro tipo, o darse cuenta de que no le importaba.

Wolfram paro de explorar la nueva piel que había descubierto en Yuuri, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Yuuri alzo la vista para mirar que estaba mal. El rubio estaba fuertemente ruborizado, su rostro, orejas y cuello estaban tan rojos como un tomate, y estaba viendo hacia algún lugar a lo lejos a la derecha de él. Estaba avergonzado, se dio cuenta el moreno, y eso lo hizo extrañamente feliz. Wolfram, el principito arrogante, estaba tan avergonzado que interpretaba un tomate.

— Eres lindo. — susurró contra el cuello de Wolfram, dando un rápido beso sobre su piel antes y después de lo que dijo. No sabía porque lo había dicho, solo salió cuando pensó en hacerlo sentir mejor. Si era posible, el rubio se ruborizo más, y para tratar de aliviar su vergüenza se entretuvo con los pantalones de Yuuri.

Ahora sabía lo que Wolfram estaba sintiendo. Luego de quitarle los bóxers y terminar de bajarle los pantalones, el rubio se lo quedo mirando fijo directamente. Sentía que Wolfram estaba tenso ante él, "¿Soy feo?" Pensó brevemente. Yuuri estaba sin circuncidar, mientras que Wolfram no. "¿Cree que eso es feo?" se preguntó. Wolfram trago duro y miró a Yuuri a los ojos. Estaban nerviosos, un hecho claramente visible en el rubio masticándose el labio inferior, y el moreno jugando con las fundas de las almohadas.

— ¿Quieres solo que…? — comenzó a decir Yuuri, gesticulando demasiado. ¿Gesticulando qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

— N-no. — dijo Wolfram inmediatamente, aparentemente entendió los gestos de Yuuri. — Solo… solo sigamos con esto. — continuó, mirando fijo al espacio cercano a la cabeza de Yuuri.

Y siguieron con eso. Los dos chicos estaban bamboleándose contra el otro, teniendo sexo sin penetración, gruñendo, gimiendo y haciendo ruidos de los que se sentirían mal de hacer si no fuera que se sentía tan bien. Se dieron cuenta de algunas peculiaridades acerca del otro, como que Wolfram se babea con la boca abierta, y que a Yuuri le gusta morder fuerte la parte entre el cuello y los hombros. Tratar de mover sus bocas para de alguna forma besarse era complicado mientras se presionaban uno contra el otro.

Con cada empujón y movimiento de sus caderas, se fueron deslizando hacia arriba, acercándose a la cabecera. Wolfram fue el primero en golpearse la cabeza, a ninguno le importo, hasta que quedaron aplastados torpemente contra la madera de la cama.

— Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza, cambiemos posiciones. — jadeó el rubio. La declaración fue en un tono petulante por sobre todo, pero había un nerviosismo en ella que Yuuri no hubiera notado si no hubiese sentido a Wolfram mordisquear sus labios contra su cabeza.

Rodó encima de él y ambos se movieron más abajo en la cama, un poco más lejos esta vez para no golpearse las cabezas. Esto tomó más tiempo del que se necesitaba, tomando en cuenta que Wolfram se las había arreglado para darle un rodillazo en las bolas a Yuuri en el proceso.

Fue bastante estimulante, mirar a Wolfram desde arriba hacia abajo jadeando y gimiendo en vez de encima de él. Mechas de color dorado se pegaban contra su frente, sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar y tan dilatados que solo un delgado circulo de verde se mantenía. El sudor se deslizaba en pequeñas gotas, sus labios estaban semi abiertos, y también notó una línea de saliva recorriendo hasta su mejilla. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, al compás de su agitada respiración, y se comenzaban a formar moretones a lo largo de su cuello donde le había mordido. Yuuri se avergonzó de ver que había lastimado su piel en uno de los lugares.

— Muévete, enclenque. — Wolfram jadeó molesto y avergonzado de que Yuuri se lo había quedado mirando. Volviéndose rojo luego de darse cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada, comenzó a embestir contra él, y el rubio respondía.

Después de un minute más o menos, Wolfram comenzó a soltar una serie de palabrotas cada vez que se presionaban entre sí. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de… cerca de eso. A pesar de que él también estaba cerca, pensó que era un poco inquietante tener a otro tipo viniéndose encima de él.

— Mierda. — sentenció Wolfram, y paró de moverse. No era el placer mezclado con su actitud posesiva de antes.

— ¿Qué? — masculló Yuuri contra su cuello, girando la cabeza para mirar donde él estaba mirando.

Yuuri se congelo también. En la puerta abierta estaba Greta, llorando.

— Tuve una pesadilla. — dijo entre sollozos, frotando sus palmas contra sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Hizo un movimiento para caminar hacia los dos chicos, y ellos se tensaron visiblemente. No estaban seguros de que hacer en este punto.

— Um… Ve rápido a decirle a Anissina primero. Nosotros tenemos que terminar con… nuestra pelea de lucha libre. — dijo Wolfram con Yuuri asintiendo de acuerdo. En cualquier otro momento el moreno se habría enojado con su prometido por echarla con Anissina.

Greta asintió y salió por la puerta. Los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados.

En cuanto a que hacer a continuación, Wolfram ya lo había decidido, moviendo suavemente su cadera contra la de Yuuri. El moreno amagó a ir a cerrar la puerta que Greta dejó abierta, pero el rubio tomo su brazo, diciendo "Déjalo. Nadie va a entrar." Yuuri no confió en eso, pero se sentía de la misma manera que Wolfram; era una chico adolescente con hormonas corriendo salvajes dentro de él y quería terminar mientras tuvieran tiempo.

Empezaron a empujar más rápido y duro contra el otro desesperadamente, tratando de alcanzar el clímax antes de que Greta volviera. Wolfram gimió y se tenso bajo él, Yuuri sintió algo húmedo salpicar contra sus estómagos. Fue más la idea que otra cosa lo que hizo al moreno pensar rápidamente, "Wolfram acaba de venirse. Acabo de hacer que se venga".

Fue en ese momento que Anissina y Greta entraron a la habitación, quejándose acerca de los hombres perezosos que mandan a las mujeres a hacer su trabajo. Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de terminar de disfrutar su orgasmo. Ambas partes se congelaron, bueno, excepto porque Greta. Ella no estaba segura de que estaba pasando.

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue un acontecimiento dolorosamente embarazoso.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Comentario de la traductora:
> 
> Elegí este fic para traducir porque me gusta la idea de salir un poco del estereotipo en los lemons que se tratan de la primera experiencia sexual. Me gusta que acá hay rubor verdadero, tembleques, vergüenza, y pocas palabras. Por sobre todo, pocas palabras, momentos de silencio eternos que son lo que me da esa sensación de realismo, viendo que no se sabe que decir o hacer. Creo que lo peor cuando uno anda inhibido es hablar, simplemente no se puede. Puede que sea una escena random de sexo, pero tiene mucho más para decir y la considero además divertida. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.


End file.
